


Dreams Shown In Paintings

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the Tiny Reverse Bang at cap_ironman and the art piece by jayjayverse codenamed, Shield.





	Dreams Shown In Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072221) by [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse). 



> Written for the Tiny Reverse Bang at cap_ironman and the art piece by jayjayverse codenamed, Shield.

_He turned to see Thor, Wasp, and Ant-Man smile at him while Iron Man crossed his arms over the light in his chest as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Part of him supposed that was the man's version of a smile while in the Iron Man armor, but he wished that he could see his face._

_Just once._

_Just once he wanted to know what his teammate looked like under the mask._

_"We're happy that you're here with us, Cap."_

 

Steve woke up and gasped softly at the dark ceiling above, slowly he sat up to put his face in his hands. His body shuddered when his breathing changed to a harsher rhythm than he'd like.

Quickly he reached for his inhaler and breathed in the medicine.

That dream again.

What did it mean?

Steve glanced over at the private art pieces that he'd worked on, some of them kept for himself. Others he had given to friends as gifts. Some were of himself as a much stronger and taller man in uniform; sometimes he was alone. Other times they were of Iron Man flying high in the sky. 

He often used them as inspiration for the other pieces that sold well.

Sighing softly, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again and sat up in his bed before he reached for his sketchbook. He could see the latest one in his mind.

By the time the sun rose, he had finished the sketch and had moved on to the painting the picture. Satisfied he'd finished it, Steve leaned back with a sigh and a small smile as the paint slowly dried.

He glanced over at the sketch and gently traced the lines as the door of his studio opened. Steve looked and smiled as he watched Tony step inside. Watching as blue eyes looked around the studio at the various sketches and paintings before they slowly landed on him with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted with a fond smile.

"Hey yourself," Tony greeted back with a fond look of his own. It changed though to concern as he moved closer and looked at Steve. "Are you alright? You weren't up all night, were you?"

"Up early more like," Steve answered with a slight shrug of one shoulder. "Had one of the dreams again and then wanted to sketch instead of going back to sleep."

Tony watched him for a moment quietly before he knelt down on the floor beside Steve and tugged him gently into a one-armed hug. Steve breathed in the man's cologne before he noted the expensive suit that Tony wore.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing suits in the studio when you know how likely it is that paint will get on them."

"I don't mind. As long as it's your paint and no one else's on the suit." Tony answered with a soft chuckle. "I did have a reason for coming over though."

"What is it?"

"Wanted to see if you were still up for meeting Hank, Jan, and Don – excuse me, Thor as you know he likes to call himself sometimes – at one of the museums and then have lunch and maybe dinner with them later in the evening?" Tony answered with a slight tilt of his head that somehow eerily reminded Steve of Iron Man.

"Oh right. I'm up for that, just let me get cleaned up and changed into better clothes."

Steve took one last look at the sketch and its accompanying painting that he just finished before he went to the bedroom to change into more presentable clothes for a public outing.

Tony glanced at the artwork again before he took out his phone to take some pictures. He took pictures of two paintings, in particular, one of Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Ant-Man standing together. The other was of Steve's newest one, of Iron Man holding Captain America as they floated above something. 

Mostly he wanted to look at them again later, but he also wanted show them to Hank when they were alone. Steve's pictures of the Iron Man had given him some ideas for a similar suit of armor.


End file.
